Digital cameras are becoming increasingly accessible due to increased portability and inclusion into other devices. Due to this, digital cameras may be used in a variety of scenarios, including indoors, outdoors, at a sporting event, and so on. In some of these scenarios, users of digital cameras wish to capture digital images of subjects that appear behind an obstruction. For example, a user may want to capture an image of a child swinging a baseball bat behind a backstop fence, or a tiger in its enclosure at a zoo. While there is typically a good reason for these obstructions to be in their particular locations—safety, in many cases—the obstructions detract from the desired subject of the digital image.
If a digital image is captured that contains an obstruction blocking the desired subject, current systems require users to manually select the area of the obstruction, and manually fill in the area of the obstruction, such as with a digital image editing application of a computing device. Conventional systems to remove obstructions involve capturing multiple images of the same scene from different angles and using the multiple images to remove the obstruction. Additional conventional limitations include a requirement that the desired subject behind the obstruction remain stationary for each of the multiple images. Further, conventional systems used to remove obstructions require the digital camera to capture multiple images from particular requisite angles. The limitations presented by conventional systems to remove obstructions are not feasible for users in real-world scenarios, especially for inexperienced photographers or users whose desired subject for a digital image is a moving object.